Vocaloid Song Challenge!
by Lii and Eii
Summary: This week's songs:  Just be friends, Toeto, and Honey! 5 reviews for an update! Written as practice to improve. R&R! By Eii!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm no good, but I like writing…. So I wrote this…. =_=" I'm sorry. My English is kinda yucky…. **

**Disclaimer: Eii don't own vocaloid! Nuh-uh! **

**JUST BE FRIENDS**

Shuu Asano sat on the couch next to his longtime girlfriend, Luka Megurine. The room was silent. It wasn't that they didn't like each other: there just wasn't anything to say anymore. The next day was the same. They lived next door, so visiting was easy, but they just didn't want to see each other. Shuu recalled the time he'd given Luka the promise ring. After he had, they'd both felt a bit …. Worried.

"If only I could go back to those days…." Shuu thought aloud. Flashes of their past relationship filled his head. He knew what he had to do. He needed to leave her, for both of them to be happy.

He shouted to Luka.

"It's all over!"

Shocked at his sudden descision, he sat on the floor.

He heard Luka cry out from her window,

"Let's just be friends, alright?"

**TOETO**

Luka walked slowly from school, humming.

She'd had a rough day. She'd ignored her best friend, who she'd recently fallen in love with, because she'd been nervous. Embarrassed of herself, she hid in a bush. Even if no one was around, she was still embarrassed of herelf. She pulled out a pair of scissors from her bag, crying.

"I can't change…it's all my fault."

"That's not true! Please stop!" A boy called.

Luka turned to see her best friend. The one she loved.

He hugged her, as he put the scissors back in her bag.

"There's no need to hurt yourself… I still love you…. Toeto."

She smiled as tears rolled down her face. One day, she'd say those 3 words to him. One day soon.

"I… love you!"

**HONEY**

Meiko sat, humming a song she'd written, "Honey". She was sitting behind a boy she really liked in English class.

"Class! Welcome to English class! Have you been studying?"

"Yes!" the students replied in english.

Meiko was the only one who hadn't replied. She was too busy humming.

"Meiko-san! Because you didn't seem to have studied, I'll be asking YOU the first question."

"Alright… sorry."

"What do you call the boy right here?" Sensei pointed to Meiko's crush.

"Honey." Meiko responded in english.

A blush coated her face, realizing the teacher had wanted her to say "Boy". The entire class giggled.

**It's short….. I'll update soon! Next update, the first song is WORLD IS MINE!**

**For every story, I write it 'til the song's over, and then click the first recommendation. This will go on for a while, and I'll update if I get… 5 reviews? See you!**

**Sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Brace yourselves: This is my first attempt at yuri. And I only have four minutes to write it, with no planning ahead. "Vocaloid Song Challenge" has become a sisterfic to "Yes, Here!" This is because a reviewer to "Yes, Here!" suggested that I make the story more original. I'd like to thank that reviewer!**

**I don't own vocaloid. If I did…. It'd probably be significantly less awesome.**

The clock read twelve am. Rain showered the windowpanes of the mansion, where a ball was being held. Every couple was smiling, dancing together. One couple was the exception.

"I want to dance, Luka," Miku whispered, "But we both know it's a sin,"

Luka looked down at the girl and took her in her arms. "Does it matter? My passion burns for you. I don't want to dance with anyone else," she told her, and they slowly began to swing back and forth. Miku was very flustered. She couldn't understand Luka's indifference.

Suddenly, passion took over her head, and she pulled closer to the pinkette. Despite the glares and whispers, they danced the entire night, with each other.

**I apologize for the shortness. And I forgot to mention, Thank you to OtakuGirl347 for requesting this song, and for reviewing my stories!**

**Next up is Paper Planes, requested by a nameless reviewer. This one is seven and a half minutes long, so it'll be pretty lengthy! **

Somewhere, not associated with this world….

A paper airplane flew.

Each day, this frail girl leaves the hospital. Her thin legs carry her across the green fields, to the camp. She leaves with a plane.

Pink flushes her face as she reads a letter.

I think I love you…

Her father pulls the letter away.

Why is this so wrong?

The letter is crumpled.

I feel you with me… I want to be by your side…

The letters still return to the hospital with the girl. Eventually, she stops leaving. The cords attached to her multiply with each day. Tears well in her eyes.

I miss you…

She pulls the needle out her arm, and stumbles to the fence, tossing one final plane.

The boy cries out words of love as she steps away. She chokes a sob, then a scream. At the hospital, her breath shortens. Her mask doesn't seem to be working. Her father looks on, a look of anger in his eyes. He balls his hand into a fist.

In the camp, the boy reads her letters. As he unfolds a plane, the father arrives, demanding the boy follow him. At the refusal, he tears the plane from the boys weak grip. The boy screams as he is carried away. He watches in horror as the plane is torn to pieces. Memories of the girl flash through his mind. Each image increases the volume of his screams. He balls his hand to a fist… and the father falls to the ground. A fight has broken out. It doesn't last long. This boy is small, and the soldiers easily drag him off. He finds himself in a chamber.

What was her name…?

The room is black.

In the hospital, the girl is still in bed. The cords are being removed, and she feels empty. Her eyes open to find a door, opening to the fence.

Am I not here?

She can see herself, and there is the boy.

Am I running?

Come back…

Her heartbeat quickens.

I want to see you…

The heartbeat slows.

She finds herself chasing a plane, and she doesn't know why she is running. Her heart hurts. The plane soars forward, and she sees him. He walks away.

Don't leave me!

The dream ends. She is still in her hospital bed, much to her dismay. Her heartbeat is quickening at an alarming rate. She smiles as the last beat is heard.

The two sing, together, for the first time, venturing through the fields, and the fence that separated them disappears.

**World is Mine!**

Remember, the one and only princess… is me!

Rule one! Say, you haven't noticed? My hairstyle's new. What kind of guy are you?

Now, you've broken rule two, idiot! Respond with three words only!

And now you've kept me waiting!

Oh, you see me! Now get me a treat! Now!

Faults? They're cute. Oh you were sleeping? You're supposed to listen! Get over here now!

Bring a horse! My prince charming, only you.

I can't help that I'm asleep!

Don't yell! Well…it's actually okay to scold me. My pout is cute! Don't you agree? You have to! Who wouldn't?

You're my prince, now stop blushing and notice my hair!

My hand is empty, idiot! HEY! I saw that! Don't avoid me!

I want cake! No, pudding! Nah, should I hold back? I just can't… I shouldn't even have to! I'm the princess of the world!

Look at me, for once! Not that puppy! Hey, hey!

You're holding me? Woah…

Ugh, you're just helping me? That silly dog left, don't you care?

Ah, whatever. You're mine.

**Sorry about that last one. It was more of Miku narrorating.**


End file.
